A Life with Neji
by nejimistress
Summary: Chiyu is a well respected medical ninja and a student under Tsunade-sama. She is also the girlfriend of Neji Hyuuga. Though her life seems to have taken a drastic change for the better her sisters past still haunts her. *Sequel to A Neji Love Story*


**A Life with Neji**

**Name**: Chiyu Futeki (Her name means healing, and her last name means fearless.)

**Age**: 16

**Personality:** You are a very solitary person; you like to be left alone for the most part. Nature is where you are usually found, right in the middle of it. Though you have very hyper active friends, you are the complete opposite. You are sometimes described as cold, but you are just simply distant…and with good reason.

**Description**: Black hair, down to mid back, worn in a braid. You had dark blue eyes. Your outfit consists of a tank top and shorts, bandages up both your legs to your knees and ninja shoes. You also have bandages up to your elbows and gloves on your hands (all these outfits are in the basic shade of maroon including the bandages). To see a picture of what you look like, (mostly) go here. http://i78. Abilities: You are a medical ninja, above all rankings of other genin medical ninja. You specialize in internal wounds such as ruptures, but are slightly weaker in the area of external wounds. You also have the bloodline limit of the Yuuku (fear), which reveals to you someone's inner most fear (your eyes turn to an orange color when using your bloodline limit). You use this with your illusionary technique Genaku Dou Jutsu (illusion confusion art) to bring their fears to life for them and in their weakened state, attack.

**Past: **At a young age you witnessed a terrible crime that scarred you for years. You saw your sister raped, injured, and murdered. Helpless at the time, you vowed against all men and engulfed your ninja career into the medical art. After some time you became a student under Tsunade-sama and honed your skills. At one point in your genin career, Tsunade-sama asked you to accompany Gai's team to the Hidden Waterfall Village and protect the hero water.

In the files saved in the archives, the mission was successful with minimal harm done to the team. Though that is true something more happened on that mission. You fell in love with Neji Hyuuga and he fell in love with you. With Neji's kindness and warmth, your heart healed and at last you could welcome a man into your life.

From that point on you worked harder than ever to become a better ninja. You have advanced from genin to jonin in two years and, next to Tsunade-sama, you are the best medical ninja in Konoha.

Chapter One

"Hold him down Tsukune!" you yelled over the roar of Iruka's voice. The room was full of nurses trying to hold down the screaming shinobi. You were going to the length of sitting on the man's back in an attempt to keep him motionless. "Iruka-sensei if you don't hold still the wound is only going to become worse!"

No matter how you tried to reason with him he simply would not remain still. After much wasted effort you eventually could not handle it anymore. "Get me Shikamaru!" you yelled to the nearest nurse who was standing around idly. She nearly jumped out of her skin but quickly nodded and went to find him.

"You there! Tie him down until Shikamaru gets here!" you ordered to another nurse who quickly got the restraints and put them over Iruka. They did little to keep Iruka at bay but with you still sitting on top of him there was not _much_ he could do.

The wait was short considering Shikamaru was in the courtyard playing chess with the elderly. He came in with a groan and an arched eyebrow as he looked the scene over. "Chiyu, why am I here?"

"I need your help Shikamaru. Iruka will not stay still and if he doesn't we cannot get the kunai out without causing him more pain than he is already in."

"Have you given him the pain medications?" he asked lazily while working on his jutsu.

"We can't give him any pain medications because he has an allergic reaction to every single one we have. He would break out in hives if I tried and might very well suffocate." Shikamaru shrugged and continued the jutsu signs until finally his shadow expanded and trapped Iruka in a paralyzed condition.

"I beg you, please don't pull it out!" Iruka cried. You signed in the idiocy of it. It had to come out, it would make absolutely no since to keep it in a moment longer. With a sigh, you bend over and carefully pulled out the kunai. Iruka screamed in pain and all you could do was wince. Your chakra was keeping the blood from going everywhere but you could do nothing for the pain.

At last the kunai was removed and Iruka was left whimpering. "Nurse, make sure Iruka gets bandaged and to his room. Since he is not on any medication, perhaps give him some vodka. I'll be in this afternoon to heal the wound completely."

"Why can't you heal it now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because Tsunade-sama wants him to learn his lesson. Only an idiot would walk out into kunai practice and not expect to get hit, especially when dealing with beginners."

"I think having a kunai up his ass was lesson enough for that."

You giggled and nodded your agreement before walking out of the hospital room and heading towards the front counter. Once you reached the counter the nurse smiled at you and handed you a piece of paper. "Tsunade-sama wants you to come to the training grounds this afternoon. She said to make sure you had the items on this list."

You glanced over the piece of paper and frowned in disgust.

Chiyu,

Please pick up the following at the grocery store before coming over to the practice field. I need these to teach you your new technique.

Sake

3 soccer balls

Naruto

You should be able to find Naruto at his house or in the training fields. See you soon!

Tsunade

Why on earth you would need Naruto to do training? Sake was obvious; your training time was Tsunade's down time. The soccer balls confused you a little but it still left an interesting taste in your mouth to consider working with Naruto. You shrugged it off, thanked the lady at the desk, and walked out into the beautiful morning sunlight. The village was starting to pick up pace, lunch time would be soon and the restaurants were busy preparing for the rush. Women with children walked to the store and a man with flowers in the crook of his arm walked into a restaurant. The day was normal and pleasant.

Unfortunately for you there was little time in the day to truly enjoy it. First thing came first; it was time to buy some soccer balls. You walked down the street and took a right, heading towards the shopping district. There were stores of all kinds in this area and ninja were frequent visitors. You walked past a video store and had to snort as you saw Kakashi ogling at the latest movie dedicated to Jiraiya's books. There was a sword shop that specialized in samurai art forms and the basic shinobi shop that sold kunai and other necessities was next to it. Finally you reached a sporting store.

As you walked in you couldn't help but gag at the strong odor. It smelled like sweat in the room and there was a strong fragrance of vanilla trying to cover it up. You quickly went to the store clerk and choked out, "soccer balls."

"Ah yes, they are in aisle three," he replied without even looking up from his latest issue of _Shinobi Play_. You quickly ran over to the aisle, grabbed three of them and tossed the man the money as you left.

"Hey you need your change!" he called after you.

"Keep it!" you yelled back, finally getting into the fresh air. You took many deep breaths, bent over at your waist and trying not to remember the horrible smell. Then you heard a chuckle behind you.

"Chiyu, why are you so out of breath? Have you been putting on weight because of Choji?"

As quick as lightning you turned around and threw a soccer ball at Neji's head. His eyes enlarged as he barely missed the blow. The soccer ball went flying down the street and finally hit a door that was opening. You mumbled under your breath about how Neji always dodges the best throws.

He smiled that special smile that was meant just for you and put his hands on his head. "Should I go get that?"

"Yes since you're the one that dodged my _beautiful_ throw." You smiled back at him while shifting the two remaining soccer balls in your arms. He shrugged and walked over to the ball, picked it up, and walked back to you.

He tossed it in his hand and spun it on his finger while looking at you. "May I ask why you have three soccer balls?"

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to pick them up for my training. She also wanted Sake but I'm afraid my budget is a little spent this week so I'm not going to be able to pick it up for her."

"I could pick it up-," he started to offer but cut himself off as he saw the glare on your face. He smirked a little then wrapped his arm around your waist. "What else is on your list?"

"Naruto."

Neji's eyebrow arched at this interesting item requirement. "Why do you need him?"

"If I understood the mind of Tsunade-sama I would be Hokage. After all I don't get drunk in the middle of the day." You both smiled with understanding and a certain love for your Hokage. Though she had her faults she was without a doubt one of the best Hokage the village had ever seen. She was kind and understanding while still strong and intimidating.

"Would you like me to find him for you? Might save you some time."

"Sure, that would be a big help," you replied.

You both stopped walking and Neji started to concentrate. When his eyes opened the Byakugan was activated and he started to look around. After a few minutes of searching he blinked and turned to you. "He is at the hospital."

"Brilliant, now I have to go back." You both started to walk towards the hospital while chatting about others in the village. You were finally able to talk about them since Neji had cured you of your fear of men. You knew now that not all of them were bad and the few that were could be taken care of with a little bit of shinobi skill.

When you arrived at the hospital, Neji informed you that he was in a room with Iruka. "So that's why he's here." You both started to go up the stairs until you were on the fourth floor. You walked down the hall and opened a door to the left.

Smoke spilled out of the room as you heard a scream. You looked around quickly to find the source of the problem when you were met face to face with a cute blonde girl with a cloud of smoke around her to cover her naked body.

You glanced at Iruka to see him passed out with a bloody nose and you started to understand.

"Hehe, Chiyu, what are you doing here?" the Naruto-girl voice asked.

You turned to him with clenched fists and screamed," **NARUTO**!"


End file.
